


Any Regrets?

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo worries that Dee is missing out on kids and a family. Dee does his best to prove his partner is everything he needs. Though Dee's brand of persuasion inappropriately takes place during a stake out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Regrets?

Ryo sat huddled in his coat staring out the car's window at the deserted warehouse. He and his partner had gotten a tip that a chop shop had been set up in that very spot. All they had to do now was wait for a stolen car to roll up and be let inside.

It was a very rundown section of the city and other than the occasional stray dog the place was mostly deserted. They sat in a nondescript brown car and waited. It was chilly outside but not enough that it warranted running the motor. Still Ryo shivered and hunched further down into his coat. He squawked in surprise as he was grabbed and hauled against a warm masculine body.

“Dee let go we’re on a stakeout.” Ryo squirmed but he soon realized his partner was not letting go. Truthfully all he wanted to do was snuggle into that inviting warmth but they were on duty.

“Aw come on babe you were cold and I was lonely.” Dee wrapped his arms around his lover and smiled when Ryo sighed and melted into him.

“You mean you were horny Dee. I was perfectly fine right where I was. Besides I need to watch the entrance to the warehouse.” Despite his protest Ryo made no move to go back to his side of the car.

“There has been no action here all night. I say it was a bum tip but if we pack it in now the chief will have our asses in a sling. All these car thefts are making the mayor bite chunks out of his butt. Especially since his was one of the first cars stolen. So unfortunately we need to stay here. But I say why not make it as pleasant as possible?” Dee rested his chin on the crown of Ryo’s head enjoying the smell of his shampoo.

As Ryo sat and stared out the slightly fogged windows he thought back to that afternoon. It was Dee’s once monthly visit to the orphanage. It was not the one where he grew up. That building had long since been torn down and the children had been moved to a newly renovated facility. The nun Dee had affectionately called Penguin had passed away several years ago and had been the only mother he’d ever known. But that did not stop his partner from visiting the children once a month. The sister that had taken over the orphanage was young and energetic and determined to make sure that the kids all got the best start they could. She also looked forward to Dee’s visits. Not many people cared much about a handful of troubled children and the two detectives’ devotion to her charges forever gained them a place in her heart.

Plus Dee always brought items with him that they wouldn’t have access to normally due to their strict budget. A DVD player one visit or a refurbished computer the next were all accepted and greatly appreciated. Dee and Ryo’s precinct had even held a fund raiser the previous year to buy the Nun a used van to take the children on outings and for running errands. The kids eagerly anticipated every visit and it was not only due to the treats and snacks that were also brought. Dee actually spent time with the kids and played games with them all. It warmed Ryo’s heart to see his partner acting so loving and carefree.

On the other hand though it made him wonder if Dee had ever wanted children of his own. In fact that thought had been troubling Ryo all afternoon. Did being with him make Dee miss out on some things that he wanted for himself?

“Um…Dee?” Ryo began hesitantly.

“Yeah Babe?” The dark haired detective was barely listening since he found the soft skin behind his partner’s ear more inviting.

“Don’t call me babe. Anyway…I was wondering if you had any regrets. You know about not having a family.” Ryo turned in his lover’s arms to look Dee in the eyes. He wanted to make sure.

“Regrets about not having a family? What are you talking about? I have a family. You, Carol and even Bikky. Why do you ask?” Dee’s brow furrowed as he tried to figure out the workings of his partner’s mind.

“Well I just… I mean when I watched you with those kids today you looked so happy. I just wondered if you ever regretted not having any kids of your own. That if being with me is keeping you from that?” Ryo bit his lip and waited for an answer.

Dee shook his head and gave his lover a fond lopsided grin. Then he bent his head and kissed him. It wasn’t meant to be a passionate kiss. It was meant to reassure Ryo and calm his misgivings. Reluctantly Dee pulled back and Ryo’s eyes fluttered open.

“Ryo you’re an idiot. Why would I want anyone but you? Did you forget how hard I chased you and how frustrated you made me? Also believe when I say Bikky and Carole were more than enough of a handful. After helping raise them my once monthly visits to the orphanage gives me all the parental fulfillment I need. Is that what brought on this discussion?” Dee cupped Ryo’s face in his hands and touched his partner’s forehead to his.

“Yeah it is. I just wouldn’t want you to miss out on anything because of me.” Ryo still looked a bit depressed and Dee hated that.

“Whoa. Hold on just a minute. Who was it that chased you? If anyone missed out it was you darling. Do you have any regrets about not going the wife, kids and picket fence route? Come to think of it you weren’t even interested in guys at first.” Damn this was getting depressing fast.

“No I never really thought about having a wife. As for kids…well that just sorta happened. I never really was comfortable around women…romantically I mean. I always felt like I was out of my depth and sinking fast. Does that make me gay? Well I don’t want anyone else but you. I can’t picture myself with another guy unless his name is Dee.” Ryo sighed and laid his head back on Dee’s chest. He closed his eyes as his partner ran his hands through his hair.

“You can’t even see yourself with Berkley Rose?” Dee loved touching Ryo’s hair and naturally his hand wandered down to dip beneath his lover’s shirt collar.

“Well he is an awfully good kisser…” Ryo counted down till the explosion. He got to five before Dee yelled.

“What!? When did he kiss you again! I’ll kill him boss or not! You are mine! Dammit Ryo do I need to put an armed guard on you?” He stopped yelling when Ryo’s muffled laughter drifted up from where he had his face pressed against Dee’s shirt.

“Gotcha!” The Ryo looked at his indignant partner and broke into a fresh spate of giggles.

“You… you… All right this means war!” Dee knew every ticklish spot on his partner and exploited them mercilessly. Soon Ryo was shrieking with laughter and trying to squirm away.

“Uncle! Uncle! I give up! Mercy!” Ryo wheezed as he tried to fend off Dee’s fingers.

Ryo was flat on his back on the bench seat with Dee propped above him. The mood shifted in a flash from teasing and playful to hot and erotic. Dee’s green eyes bore into his and Ryo shuddered at the intensity. His shirt was half unbuttoned and as Dee’s fingers moved across his skin with a new purpose Ryo did not have the strength of will to protest at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later as Ryo lay panting beneath his lover he groaned as Dee slowly withdrew and collapsed in his arms. They were sweaty, sticky and gasping for air. The car windows were totally steamed up and Ryo’s underwear hung from the rear view mirror.

“I can’t believe I let you do that,” Ryo panted. “You had lube in the glove box?” He shifted slightly and frowned at the mess that was now plastered between them.

“Always prepared. That’s my motto. Damn you look sexy covered in sweat and essence of Dee.” The dark haired detective ran his hand down Ryo’s chest and flicked one sensitized nipple.

Ryo groaned shook his head at the satisfied smirk on his partner’s face. Then he glanced over at the dashboard clock. Damn their shift ended half an hour ago and they were supposed to have checked in.

“Dee we have to check in. Come on let me up.” Ryo started shoving at Dee’s shoulders until he reluctantly moved off of his lover.

Ryo looked down at the mess that Dee had made of him and grabbed a handful of take out napkins. They did not do much to get rid of the evidence of their quickie. Ryo also noticed that while he was almost totally naked Dee had only unbuttoned his shirt and pants. Dee had shifted back over and tucked himself back in his pants before lighting a much needed cigarette. It was the only time Dee still smoked. Ryo had convinced him to cut down but caved when Dee still demanded his post coital smoke.

Ryo dutifully called in and reported the stakeout a bust. He ignored Dee’s snickering and got dressed the best he could. His clothes were a wreck and he could not wait to get in the shower. He truly loved these spontaneous moments and it gave him a warm feeling that he could incite his lover to such heights of passion despite being together for quite a while now. But sex with Dee was inevitably messy and his fastidious nature was screaming at him.

“Come on Dee start the car. Our shift is over and I want to get home.” Ryo scratched at his stomach and flushed as he thought about why he was itching. He really wanted that shower… now.

Dee grinned at his partner and turned the key. The car gave a few sputtering coughs and then refused to start.

“Fuck! I bet the battery in this clunker is dead. I’ll call it in and get us a ride back and a tow.” Dee called the station and then sat back in the seat looking forlornly at his pack of cigarettes.

“So what did they say?” Ryo tried vainly to fix his appearance so he did not look so thoroughly debauched. It was a good thing he did not notice the string of hickies wreathing his neck.

“They’re sending a cruiser to give us a lift and the car is going to be towed back to the motor pool. It’ll be a while though. Can I have another smoke? Please?” It was going to be a long wait and Dee was not the most patient man in the world.

“No Dee you promised. No smoking unless after sex, Then you only get one.” Ryo’s eyes widened as that familiar sultry look came into Dee’s eyes.

“Well then we have time for round two.” Dee grinned maniacally then pounced.

Ryo squawked and tried to escape...but really it was no use at all and Dee was determined to have that second cigarette.


End file.
